Better Best Forgotten
by LeeBrennanLindsayArmaouFan
Summary: They say some things are better left unsaid, in Elizabeth's case it's better best forgotten that she caught her boyfriend and her best friend together
1. Caught In The Act

**Story: Better Best Forgotten**

**By: GurlIsAllowed2HaveFun**

**Summary: They say some things are better left unsaid, in Elizabeth's case it's better best forgotten that she caught her boyfriend having sex with her best friend while pregnant with his kids**

* * *

**Rangers**

**Jack Landors/SPD Red Ranger**

**Sky Tate/SPD Blue Ranger (Second in command)**

**Bridge Carson/SPD Green Ranger**

**Elizabeth Manx/SPD Yellow Ranger (Leader)**

**Syd Drew/SPD Pink Ranger**

* * *

**I do not own PR:SPD or the characters from the show**

**Warnings: Scenes of a sexual nature and strong language, readers desecretion is advised. Not suitable for under 18's**

* * *

**Caught In The Act**

**Everything was going brilliant for Elizabeth; she was 4 months pregnant with Jack's twin girls and she had just graduated from NewTech City Academy For Girls. She felt like nothing could go wrong but all that was about to change.**

**What started as a normal sunny day, with all the rangers all granted a day off, Elizabeth and her mum Katherine Manx (who was 3 months pregnant) went baby shopping for the last few baby stuff for Elizabeth's unborn twins, Jack and Sky were brushing on their fighting skills with permission from Cruger, Syd was chilling in her room reading and Bridge and Boom were building a surprise for Elizabeth would soon see mother and twins fighting for their lives. That afternoon with Elizabeth now fast asleep in the commons room with Sky looking on, Bridge was still working on the surprise, which only left a bored Jack and Syd with nothing to do so went to Jack's room to have some quality friend time together.**

**6pm came when Elizabeth woke up**

'**Hey Liz, you OK?' Sky asks noticing the young girl cover her mouth and rush off to the bathroom where she started to choke down the toilet**

**Sky chose to follow her to be on the safe side.**

***IN THE TOILETS***

'**Elizabeth, are you in here?' Sky asks getting no answer**

'**Lizzie' he replied trying again**

'**I'm in here' Elizabeth answers as she unlocked the door and flushed the toilet**

'**Liz, are you OK?' He asks getting really concerned about his best friend**

'**I'll be OK, I just need to sit down' she answers feeling a little light headed**

***WITH JACK & SYD***

**Jack was sitting on his bed while Syd was sitting on the floor; both were to talking when Syd stood up and stretched and that is when Jack stood up and gently began to kiss Syd **

'**Jack you can't do this, you have a girlfriend who is pregnant with your kids' Syd replies pushing Jack away**

'**Yeah so, I can have any girl I want to have' he replies shocking Syd**

'**But won't Elizabeth find out?' she asked**

'**Nah of course she won't' he answered before returning back to kissing Syd, who just shrugged it off and let out a little moan**

***BACK IN THE TOILETS***

**Elizabeth and Sky were just sitting on the floor talking about Elizabeth's upcoming birth to the identical twin girls whom Elizabeth had named Katharine-Alyssa Kelsey Manx and Kimberley-Ashley Kassie Manx (after a few of previous Power Rangers) when the alarm went off**

'_**Rangers to Delta Bay' Kat calls out over the tannoy**_

'**Go and kick some monster butt for me Sky' Elizabeth smiles as Sky helps her up from the floor**

'**I will' Sky smiles back as he races along with Bridge to Delta Bay**

'**Where are Syd and Jack?' Sky asks noticing the two missing**

'**I have not a clue' Bridge answers**

'_**Sky, and Bridge you'll have to go on without them' Cruger replies informing the two teens**_

***BACK WITH SYD & JACK***

**Syd had Jack handcuffed and on his back when they heard the alarm and the sound of two Rangers' feet running towards where they told to go**

'**We better go and help them' Jack replies**

'**They can cope' Syd replies performing oral sex on Jack causing the oldest teen to moan out in pleasure**

***DOWNTOWN NEWTECH CITY***

**30 minutes had passed and with no appearances from Syd and Jack, the only thing that Sky or even Bridge could rely on to destroy the monster was using their DeltaMax Strikers, which had no effect on the creature they were battling with**

'**Sir, we're struggling down here' Sky replies finally managing to get through to Cruger**

'_**Sir, shall I go or do you want to go and help?' Kat asked **_

'_**I'll go, Miss Manx' Cruger answers**_

'_**Rangers, the Commander is on his way' Kat replies**_

'_**Thanks Kat' Sky replies smiling (although Kat can't see him smile)**_

**10 minutes had passed when Cruger makes his appearance as the Shadow Ranger with Omega Ranger to help aid the fight**

'**Sky, Bridge, are you two OK?' Sam asks**

'**We'd be even better if we could kick this dude's backside' Sky answers as him and Bridge slowly get to their feet**

***BACK WITH SYD & JACK***

**It had been almost an hour since Bridge and Sky had left to battle the monster, while Syd and Jack were having a battle of their own-sex wise**

**Syd was on her back and Jack on top when he entered her**

'**Jack' she moaned as Jack thrusting his shaft in and out of Sydney Jayme Drew**

'**You liking it babe?' He asks thrusting harder and faster making Syd cry out in ecstasy**

'**Yeah I am' she replies when Elizabeth knocks and enters**

'**WHAT THE HELL' She screams running from what she had just seen**

'**Oh shit, Elizabeth' Jack replies slipping his shaft out of Syd before getting dressed**

'**That was good' Syd winks as she slowly stood up and got redressed**

***WITH ELIZABETH***

**After what the young teen had seen she ran to the one place she knew Jack wouldn't find her**

'**Elizabeth' Jack calls out**

'**Jack, you alright?' Boom asks**

'**You haven't happened to have seen Elizabeth have ya?' Jack asks**

'**Afraid not' Boom answers as he entered Kat's lab where he notices a sobbing Elizabeth**

'**He, he, he' Elizabeth tried to say before throwing up over herself**

'**He what?' Boom asked not making any sense of the teen**

'**Baby' Elizabeth sobs placing her left hand on her baby bump**

**Boom decided to get on the phone to Kat**

'**Katharine we have a problem' he replies before putting the phone down**

'**Boom, what's the problem?' Kat asks rushing through her lab doors**

**Boom stood aside to reveal Elizabeth completely freaking out**

'**Whoa, whoa, whoa Elizabeth take a deep breath before thinking to speak' Kat replies calming her young daughter down**

'**Mum…he…cheated…on…me…with…Syd' Elizabeth hiccupped through her tears**

'**He what?' Kat snaps**

'**I walked in on him having sex with Syd' she replies calming down through sips of water she had been given courtesy of Boom**

'**Oh, Liz sweetheart' Kat replies comforting her daughter when a tired and worn out Jack enters**

'**Get the hell away from my daughter' Kat shouts before hissing at Jack, scaring him**

'**Wow, Kat' Boom smiles impressed at what had just happened right in front him**

**'Boom, when it comes to my kids, I protect them in the best way I can' Katharine replies**

**'Elizabeth I am sorry for what happened' Jack replies before leaving**


	2. Elizabeth's Early Nightmares

**Story: Better Best Forgotten**

**By: GurlIsAllowed2HaveFun**

**Summary: They say some things are better left unsaid, in Elizabeth's case it's better best forgotten that she caught her boyfriend having sex with her best friend while pregnant with his kids**

* * *

**Elizabeth's Early Nightmares Come True**

**Jack felt the need to talk to Elizabeth after what the teen had saw with her own eyes, so he wondered along to the girls' B-Squad quarters where he only noticed Syd in the bedroom.**

**'Hey Syd have you seen Elizabeth?' he asks looking in to the room**

**'Do I look like I've seen Elizabeth?' she asks snapping at Jack**

**'No' he replies under his breathe**

**'Thank you' she mutters**

**'Hang on Syd, you're just as guilty as I am' he argued**

**'What the fuck Jack, she caught us having sex if you remember' she yelled **

**'Yeah, so' he argued back**

**'She is pregnant with your kids Jack or have you forgot that too' she screamed back**

**'I don't care' Jack shouted back not realizing Elizabeth was standing behind him **

**'If you didn't care that much, why did you get me pregnant?' she asked prompting Syd to look up and Jack to turn round**

**'I didn't mean it like that' he shouts**

**'If you never meant it like that then why the hell did you say it?' she asked shouting back**

**'She's got you there Jack' Syd pipes up**

**'Jack Ethan Landors, you are such a waste of space. I hate... Elizabeth shouted before leaning against the wall**

**'LIZ' Sky shouts rushing to Elizabeth's side as contractions took over the teen**

**'See now you've made her go into labor' Syd shouts**

**'No I haven't' Jack shouted back**

**'Just shut the fuck up both of you' Elizabeth shouts through her contractions**

**'Let's get you to the infirmary' Sky replies as he gently picks Elizabeth**

***IN THE INFIRMARY***

**Katherine was working on something when Sky entered carrying his best friend**

**'Katherine, its Elizabeth' he cried out**

**Katherine took one look at her daughter and rushes to her side**

**'What happened? She asked**

**'Syd and Jack were arguing and I heard Jack say that he didn't care that Liz was carrying his kids' he answers as Elizabeth grabs his hand**

**'Oh, Liz' Katherine sighs**

**'Is she going to be OK?' he asks concerned**

**'I'm unsure at the moment but after what Katherine told me happened yesterday' Dr. Felix answered worried about his daughter **

**'And to be on the safe side, I'm going to give her a C-section' he replies noticing the fear in her daughter's eyes when Jack entered**

'**What do you want?' Sky snarled asking his teammate**

'**I want to be here when the babies arrive' Jack answered **

'**I don't want that pathetic jerk anywhere near me or my girls when they're born' Elizabeth replies as the contractions got unbearable**

'**Liz, I said I was sorry what more do you want' Jack replies bowing his head down knowing he did wrong**

'**GET THAT BASTARD AWAY FROM ME' Elizabeth screams **

'**Jack you better go' Katherine hisses**

'**No, I'm staying at that's final' Jack yells**

'**Mum, help' Elizabeth sobs as her waters break**

'**Jack leave please' Sky replies clenching his fists**

'**No' Jack snaps**

'**JACK, JUST GET LOST' Elizabeth snaps**

'**Why should I, they're my kids you're carrying' Jack asks**

'**You should have thought about that before saying that you didn't care at the fact she was carrying your kids, you idiot' Sky replies standing by the door of the infirmary**

'**JACK JUST SOD OFF NOW' Elizabeth shouts**

'**Do as she says Jack' Sky replies moving out the way of the door**

**With Jack defeated he left upset and angry,** **Elizabeth began to calm down after the confrontation, but all was not over as 2 minutes later she began to panic and freak out causing concern for her parents**

**'Elizabeth, I need you to calm down otherwise you'll do harm to yourself and the twins' Kat informs her daughter who was on the verge of tears**

'**Elizabeth, I'm going take you to the operating theater and perform the C-section on you as quick as possible' Dr. Felix replied as he wheeled Elizabeth to where he was going to perform the C-section**

'**Dad…mum…I'm…so…sorry…for…all…this…trouble' Elizabeth sobs before freaking out **

**'Liz, calm down' Sky replies as the two lock their eyes on each other'**

'**Sweetheart, he's the jerk not you' Dr. Felix replies as he begins the operation to deliver the twins**

**After 10 minutes Dr. Felix gently lifted the first twin whom Elizabeth had called Katherine-Alyssa Kelsey Manx out of the womb **

'**Aww, she's beautiful Elizabeth' Sky smiles as tears formed in his sky blue eyes**

'**Ready for baby number two?' Dr. Felix asks **

**'I guess I am' Elizabeth answers as Dr. Felix slowly and gently lifted twin number two Kimberley-Ashley Kassie out of Elizabeth's womb, before stitching his daughter up where she had the operation. Then a tired Elizabeth turned to Sky and thanked him for being there for her**

**'Liz, you're welcome' he replies back kissing the top of her head before leaving her to rest. **

**After Sky left Jack snuck into the infirmary and caught a glimpse of his daughters lying in incubators fighting for their lives after being born 5 months early**

**'Hey princesses' he whispered unaware that Katharine was standing behind him**

**'Jack, what are you doing here, my daughter gave you specific instructions that you weren't allowed to see your daughters?' Katharine asks scaring Jack**

**'What, I can't see my daughters?' he asked losing his temper**

**'Elizabeth told you that you weren't allowed to see Katharine and Kimberley' she answered protecting her granddaughters**

**'They're as much as my kids as they are hers' Jack argued shortly afterwards Sky arrived back to the infirmary where he saw Katharine and Jack arguing, but his main attention was Elizabeth (who hadn't just long woken up) who was having trouble breathing**

**'Help' she wheezes**

**'KAT, DR. FELIX' Sky shouts panicking**

**Dr. Felix hears the commotion and rushes to see Elizabeth finding it hard to breath while freaking out and panicking**

**'Sky, could you please leave and take Mr. Sneaky with you' Kat politely asks**

**'Yes, sure I can. Jack after you' Sky answers as Jack and he left the infirmary and headed straight to their bedrooms **

***NEXT DAY***

**With a new day dawning in NewTech City, Sky was more than happy about going to see Elizabeth and the twins but when he arrived all he saw was Elizabeth fighting for her life**

'**What happened?' he asked in shock**

'**It must have been brought on yesterday when me and Jack had an argument over the twins Katharine answers trying to figure out what happened**

'**Sky, I think you may have to prepare for the worst' Dr. Felix replies standing behind Katharine**

'**Elizabeth, please fight this, Katherine-Alyssa Kelsey and Kimberley-Ashley Kassie need you, your parents need you, I need you' he whispered to himself taking a seat next to Elizabeth's lifeless body**


	3. Missing Elizabeth

**Story: Better Best Forgotten**

**By: GurlIsAllowed2HaveFun**

**Summary: They say some things are better left unsaid, in Elizabeth's case it's better best not forgotten that she caught her boyfriend having sex with her best friend while pregnant with his kids**

* * *

**Missing Elizabeth**

**A month on and with Elizabeth and the twins now fighting for their lives all Sky could do was watch on and hope the three girls pull through**

**All the time Katharine and Dr. Felix were working on Elizabeth, Sky repeated through his tears 'Please be OK Elizabeth, please be OK Elizabeth, please be OK Elizabeth'**

**All hope was lost when Dr. Felix announces his daughter's death at 0645. Kat walked over to the double doors and looked out the window seeing Sky looking like he just saw a ghost.**

**'I'll have to go and tell him' she whispers to Dr. Felix**

**'I know sweetheart but he's going to find it tough and heartbreaking' he whispers taking Kat's hand**

**'Elizabeth doted on Schuyler, the two were inseparable and they went everywhere together even fought together' she whispers as tears fell from her eyes before leaving the infirmary to break the news to Sky**

**'Hey, Sky' she whispers**

**'Kat' he whispers knowing what Kat was about to tell him was bad news**

**'It's about Elizabeth, she's... Kat sobs**

**'No, she can't have' he broke down only to be comforted by Katharine**

**'Remember what Elizabeth used to say' Kat whispers**

**'Yeah, Alltaf er leio, we'd have to always ask what it meant in English' Sky choked through his tears**

**The two sat near the infirmary doors reminiscing about Elizabeth**

**'I remember when she entered the Command Center and she didn't realize she was still wearing her school uniform until I told her' Sky chuckled**

**'Yeah you two were inseparable, as soon as she came from school it was where's Schuyler?' Kat giggles **

**'Yeah and she wouldn't give up until she found me' he replies**

**'I remember when she told me and her dad she was pregnant' Kat sighs 'her dad didn't take to it so kindly'**

**'I was over the moon when she told me; Jack though just dumped her on the spot' Sky replies**

'**I'll need to go and tell the others' Kat pipes up after a really long silence**

'**OK, I'll be in room grieving' Sky replied as he stood up (and helped Katharine up) and slumped to his room that he shared with Bridge **

**Shortly after he entered and closed the door, he collapses in a heap on the floor sobbing uncontrollably**

'**Why Lizzie?' he asked himself through the tears**

**Meanwhile with Katharine, she was having a hard time having to tell the entire Space Patrol Delta Base that Elizabeth had died**

'**Cadets' Doggie barked scaring the cadet causing a few of them to fall of their chairs**

'**Cadets, I have soon bad news that I have to say, at 06:45 my daughter gave up the battle for survival' Kat replies trying her best not to cry**

'**Cadets, I have cancelled all training sessions until further notice' Cruger replies consoling his best friend**

'**Sky?' Bridge whispered to himself as he wandered off to find him, when he got to his and Sky's bedroom; he open the door to see Sky curled in a ball still sobbing**

'**Sky' he replies rushing to his friend's side**

'**I…can't…believe…she's…died…' Sky hiccupped through his words**

'**Sky, try to remember all the good times you had with Elizabeth**

'**I…never…had…a…chance…to…tell…her…that…I…loved…her' Sky sobbed even harder**

'**She really meant a lot to you didn't she?' Bridge asked consoling his roommate**

'**Yeah and now' he answered wiping the tears from his sky blue eyes**

**Back with the cadets and Syd started to feel bad about what she had done**

'**Kat, can I have a private word please?' she asked walking up to where Katharine was**

'**Syd, I've got nothing to say' Kat replied before walking away**

**Syd just stood there in shock at what just happened**

'**Earth to Sydney Aisha' Jack calls out snapping Syd out of her thoughts**

'**Jack, just piss off' she snapped walking out the room**

'**OK, what happened?' he asked himself wondering off to find Syd**

**With Bridge and Sky, the two were just silently in the dark still trying to come to terms with what had happened earlier that day when Katharine entered**

'**Sky, you may want to read this' she replied passing him a little letter she had found with Sky's name on**

'**Thanks Katharine' Sky whispers as Kat leaves the two boys to read the letter**

_**Dear Sky,**_

_**Ever since I could remember you were always like my older brother, who would do anything to protect me especially from Jack. The first day I met you, you could see I was the shy and quiet girl, so you took me on and mentored me through everything S.P.D. even when Jack accused me of things I hadn't done, you stood up for me. When I first found out I was pregnant with Katherine-Alyssa Kassie and Kimberley-Ashley Kelsey, I was scared what you would have thought about me but it seemed you were more over the moon then Jack was, you even went mad at him for dumping me. Anyway away from the point, if something was to happen to me after I gave birth I would like you to be there for my girls, just make sure he doesn't go near them. They deserve a father figure like you and one last thing Schuyler Adam Tate. I love you; I was scared to tell you to your face so that's why I wrote this letter.**_

_**Luv Lizzi**_

**Both Sky and Bridge were speechless after reading the letter, that it took a knock on the door to snap them out of their thoughts**

'**Guys, Cruger wants you in the commons room with the other cadets' Boom replied poking his head round the door**

'**OK, thanks' Bridge whispers seeing Sky fast asleep, he got up as quietly as he could and tip-toed out the room before quietly closing the door**

'**Is he OK? Boom asked**

'**He's taking Elizabeth's death rather badly' Bridge answered as the two men made their way to the commons room. Once in there, they take their seats and let Cruger talk to them**

'**Cadets, as you are well aware of the news of Cadet Manx's death, it has come to my conclusion that her twin daughters will need something to remind them of their mum' he replied**

'**Sir, what if we all put what Elizabeth was like and how much she helped out around the base' one of the D-Squad cadets suggested**

'**Yeah' the others agreed**

**While the squads were coming up with suggestions, Katharine noticed Sky missing**

'**Sir, I'm just going to check if Schulyer is OK' she replies leaving the room to see if she could find Sky**

**She arrived to the infirmary and notices Sky watching the twins**

'**Sky, you OK?' she asks taking a seat next to him**

'**Yeah, I am, thanks Kat' he answered**

'**They're gonna be like their mum when they are older' she smiles **

'**Yeah they are' he agreed**

'**She's got Elizabeth's eyes and cat ears' Dr. Felix smiles entering the infirmary and seeing Sky and Kat talking**

'**She's half human, half cat' Kat explains looking a confused looking Sky**

'**Sky, I never told anyone this story but I think's it time you learnt about Lizzi' she began**

'_**I was living on my home planet of Felania with James Felix when I fell pregnant with Elizabeth but it was against the law on the planet to fall pregnant out of wedlock no one found out about it until Lizzi was one month old, we both decided to leave the planet only to see it get destroyed by Troobian forces lead by Gruumm and Broodwing, we arrived here where Cruger took us in, James and I trained at the NewTech College where we studied to be doctors, while Cruger offered to look after Lizzi, then when Elizabeth was three we sent her to NewTech City Elementary School, it took her a while to settle in, she even made friends Tonya Sloan and Tommy, Rocky and Jason Oliver-Scott. The four then moved up to NewTech City High School where she had the problems, she stayed at the school though while me and James started to work at the S.P.D. base. Then the Oliver-Scott triplets and Tonya moved to Stone Canyon while Lizzi stayed here' **_**she continued**

'**Wow' Sky gasped**

'**You girls had a great mum' Katharine replies looking at her granddaughters, Sky nodded in agreement**


End file.
